Power Rangers Morhpinverse Thunder
by justinbest2014
Summary: The Power Rangers Morphinverse (formerly Power Rangers Reloaded) saga continues. Lord Zedd returns to destroy the Ranger's powers and Zords to create his own evil Dark Rangers and Zords. Now our heroes must find a way to tap into the power of thunder to reclaim, their powers and turn darkness into light. Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger
1. The Mutiny part 1

Power Rangers Thunder

The Mutiny part 1

Written by Justin Best

It was the day of the annual Angel Grove charity road rally. The Rangers were on their ATV getting ready to join up. Jason said, "Man isn't this great or what?". Zack agreed, "I know man a great time for a great cause". Then the other Rangers pulled up.

Billy said, "The weather looks nice for today's automotive experience". Kim agreed, "Yeah nothing could ruin this day". Tommy added "Especially now that Rita, and Zedd are gone. Trini asked, "So Tommy my uncle Tao told us he's thinking of moving him, and you back to Crossworld City is that true?".

Tommy replied "Yeah on one hand I can't wait to see my old friends back home but at the same time I like it here with you guys, and I don't want to be gone if Rita, and Zedd come back or someone new shows up". Jason said, "Hey man no matter what happens we'll be okay".

Just then five more ATVs showed up, and the rider took off their helmets. Two of the riders were Bulk, and Skull while the other three were a young man, and two young women. Bulk bragged "Hey Dweebazoids take a good look at the team that is going to win this year's road rally. Me, Skull Randy Chloe, and Laurie are going to take home the trophy, and you guys are going to eat dirt"

Billy replied, "Come on you guys this supposed to be for charity", Zack agreed, "Besides you guys couldn't win a race to the grocery store". Randy retorted "You guys are the charity cases around here". Chloe agreed "Yeah we're going to cream you guys at this race."

Then Bulk, and the other put their helmets back on as Bulk bragged "See you later losers", and they laughed as they drove off. Tommy said, "Man so much for having a good time". Kim assured "Don't worry about them lets just enjoy the race". Trini agreed "Yeah it's not like anything else can go wrong.

Meanwhile on the moon a red light teleported into the moon palace and materialized as Lord Zedd's physical form. Lord Zedd then said "So those pesky Rangers are having a race. Well why don't I plant a spike in their tires. But first things first".

Lord Zedd pointed his finger in the sky and fired a laser. Out in space Rita was singing "100 bottles of slime on the wall 100 bottles of slime" when the laser hit their space prison causing it to fly back towards the moon at seemingly impossible speed.

Rita cried "What the zynthor is going on?" Squatt replied "I hope we didn't hit a black hole or something". Goldar then said "Lord Zedd must still be alive and is taking as back to the palace with his magic".

"Then the space prison landed in the balcony of the palace, and Zedd fired another laser which opened the prison, and released Rita and her minions.

Lord Zedd then looked at his minions and yelled "You incompetent morons I gave you one simple mission to destroy Earth, and the Power Rangers you even had the power of Cyclopsis on your side, and you still lost". Zedd looked at Rita and said, "Especially you Rita you had the Green Ranger, and our son, and you lost both of them".

"Please forgive us all heinous one" Rita pleaded. Zedd replied "No I'm done giving you chances". Then Zedd zapped Rita with a laser, and teleported her back into the space prison, and shot it again to send it back into space as Rita screamed "No please Zeddy give me another chance noooo" as the prison flew off into the deepest regions of space.

Zedd's minions cowered except for Goldar who just bragged "I knew her plans wouldn't work oh hideous one." Zedd scoffed "Ahh Goldar selling out other to save your own skin I knew you were as smart as you are strong. Now we must enact my plan that is sure to destroy Zordon, and his goody goody Ranger once and for all".

"What is it oh evil one?" Babboo asked. Zedd gloated "All in bad time my mutant miscreants but first I'll create some putties, and a monster to distract the Rangers at their little race". Finster picked up when he heard this "splendid idea my lord I'll get to work right away".

Zedd bragged "No need for that Finster I brought some of my own". Then Zedd fired white lightning from his hands that materialized as a small squadron of black humanoid figures that had white faces with red lips, white hands, and white upside down triangle like markings with red neck ties.

Lord Zedd gloated "Behold my Z putties made from super putty that has absorbed large quantities of dark magic. they'll be sure to give the Ranger quite the rude awakening. Now go my fiendish creations and crush those troublesome teenagers." Then the Z putties teleported away in red energy.

At the command center the alarms went off. Alpha cried out "Aye ye ye what's going on now?". Zordon answered "There seems to be a new surge of dark magic from the moon". Alpha replied "But how? Rita's imprisoned, and Zedd was destroyed". Zordon answered "Perhaps he survived somehow in which case we should alert the Rangers to the new threat".

At the race the Rangers were driving their ATVs when they heard their communicators go off. They drove to where they knew no one was looking, and Jason answered "Zordon we read you". Zordon explained "Rangers Alpha and I detected a strong surge of dark magic. Rita, and or Zedd may have returned be on guard".

Just then the Z Putties teleported in front of the Rangers. "I think we found them Zordon" Zack said. "These clay brains look even creepier than usual" Kim cried out. Zordon warned "Watch out Rangers these may be a new breed of Super Putty created by Zedd to be even more powerful than the previous Super Putties".

The Rangers then punched and kicked the Z Putties, but the Z Putties kept punching, and kicking back. Zack cried out "Man they even hit harder too". Tommy assured him "Come on you guys we can do it if we work together".

Then Tommy knocked a few of the Z Putties with a flying kick. Trini, and Kimberly did some back flips into some more Z Putties. Zack, and Billy were punching, and kicking some Z putties when the Z Putties charged at them, and Billy, and Zack tricked them into knocking into each other.

Then the Rangers circled the remaining Z putties and Jason cried out "Lets do this, guys". and all at once the Rangers kicked the remaining Z Putties into each other knocking them out. The Z Putties then disappeared in red energy. Zack said, "Man those guys were tougher than usual". Jason replied, "I've got a feeling this is just starting".

At the moon palace Zedd yelled "So those Pathetic Rangers defeated my putties but I'm just warming up". Zedd then looked at where the road rally was still going on and saw the trophy for the race. Zedd said "Perfect I'll destroy the Rangers with the very prize they were hoping to win. Pipebrain arise".

Zedd shot out some more white lighting which hit the trophy at the road race when no one was looking and teleported away leaving some green slime. Principle Caplan looked at it and grumbled "Is this one of Bulk and Skull's pranks?".

The trophy then reappeared in Angel Grove as a humanoind gold monster made of various pipes, and tentacles with a mouth full of sharp teeth on one tentacle and a single human like eye in the middle of his head. The monster was playing with a yoyo when he said "I'm ready serve you oh great Zedd"

Zedd then ordered "Pipebrain I want you to capture all the children in Angel Grove that way when those pesky do gooders try to stop us you'll crush them". Pipebrain said "With pleasure oh evil one" and extended out the various tentacles on his body. Throughout the city little kids were playing when Pipebrain's tentacles emerged from the ground, and pulled them in.

At the Command Center the alarms started going off again. The viewing globe showed Pipebrain abducting children all over Angel Grove. Alpha cried out "Aye ye ye Zedd's created another monster". Zordon responded "Hurry alert the Rangers at once"

The communicators went off again, and Jason asked, "What is it Zordon?". Zordon answered, "Rangers Lord Zedd has created a monster from the road rally trophy that is going around Angel Grove abducting children you must stop it at once".

Jason cried out "It's Morphin time". Then the Rangers cried out "Dragon", "Mastodon", "Pterodactyl", "Triceratops", "Saber tooth tiger" and "Tyrannosaurus", and teleported to where Pipebrain was. Zack mocked "Okay you overgrown paper weight let those kids go or we'll drop you in the recycle bin".

Pipebrain mocked back "I like to see you try Rangers" then launched his tentacles at the Rangers which picked them up and threw them around. Billy said, "Maybe our blade blasters would work". Tommy agreed "It's worth a shot", and the Rangers fired their blade blasters at Pipebrain.

The Rangers and Pipebrain started punching and kicking each other. Then Pipebrain fired lasers from the mouth on his tentacle so the Rangers summoned their power weapons, and slashed and stabbed at Pipebrain.

At the moon palace Lord Zedd was watching the battle and said "So the Rangers think they can defeat Pipebrain that easily, we'll I'll just have to give him an unfair advantage". Lord Zedd then materialized a silver orb with a smaller orb attached in his hand and threw it at Earth.

Pipebrain grabbed the orb and said, "All right Rangers now for the final lap" and threw the orb on the ground creating an explosion that caused Pipebrain to grow into a giant. Pipebrain proceeded to rampage across Angel Grove.

The Ranger then called out "We need Dinozord power now" and Tommy played the flute on his dragon dagger. One by one the Rangers' zords appeared, and the Rangers jumped into their cockpits. Jason said, "All right you guys let's put a dent in this creep" and the other Rangers replied "Right".

The Tyrannosaur, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and Saber Tooth Tiger zords fired lasers at Pipebrain but Pipebrain just laughed and said "That tickles. It's that the best you got Rangers". The Dragonzord then fired a volley of missiles at Pipebrain but once again they didn't seem to even phase him.

Jason called out "We need Megazord power now". The Dinozords then combined to form the Megazord which proceeded to fire lasers at Pipebrain but to no effect. Zack cried out "Man nothing's even phasing this guy".

The Rangers all called out "We need Ultrazord power now". Titanus the carrierzord appeared and merged with the Megazord, and the Dragonzord to become the Ultrazord. The Rangers then cried out "All weapons fire", and the Ultrazord fired on Pipebrain but once again nothing seemed to happen.

Pipebrain laughed and said, "Here Rangers let me show you how it's done" and fired a volley of lasers at the Utlrazord that caused it to explode sending the Rangers plummeting down to the ground. Billy cried out "Oh no the Zords" as the Ultrazord separated back into the various zord components and exploded right before the Rangers eyes.

At the Moon Palace Zedd and his minions where laughing and gloating. Squatt cheered "Yeah Lord Zedd we finally got rid of the Ranger". Zedd smirked and said, "Oh the worst is yet to come watch this". Then one by one the Zords seemed to disappear into red energy.

Lord Zedd said "Now that I took care of the Zords it's time to take care of the Rangers themselves". Goldar asked "How are you going to that my lord". Lord Zedd replied "Easy with these" then Lord Zedd fired lasers from his hand that materialized as six candle holders that were holding red green black blue yellow and pink candles.

"And this" Zedd continued as he materialized a light green crystal in his hands. Zedd then yelled "Behold the dark power crystal. When these six candles drain the Rangers powers they will go into this crystal and be mine forever".

Then Zedd ordered "Now Goldar go to Earth and take the Rangers to my dark dimension so that we can begin the next phase of my horribly wonderful evil plan" Goldar replied "Yes oh wicked one it shall be done at once" as he disappeared in orange flames.

Goldar appeared in Angel Grove and Kim taunted "What do want now fur face?". Tommy agreed "Yeah what did you do to out Zords?". Goldar mocked "Nothing as bad as what master Zedd is going to do to you" and proceed to fire energy bolts at the Rangers that caused them to teleport.

The Rangers appeared in Zedd's dimensional prison inside cage. Trini asked "What's Zedd up to now?". Zack replied, "Nothing good I bet". Then Goldar appeared and said "Welcome Rangers Zedd's got a nasty surprise for you" as the six candles appeared in the dark dimension.

Tommy yelled out "Oh no the green candle". Jason added "And he's got some more for the rest of us". Goldar gloated "Yes Rangers soon these candles will drain your powers and they will belong to Lord Zedd. The Rangers looked down and realized their power coins were missing.

"Looking for these?" Goldar gloated. Kim cried out "Oh no our power coins". Then Goldar placed each of the Rangers coins on the candles and said "Now oh horrible one you need only cast the spell and I will light the candles"

Lord Zedd then bellowed out "Mashak Rasha Shamba candles drain the Ranger's powers". Then Goldar took the coins and crushed them with his bare hands bragging "You won't need these anymore Rangers". Then he lit the candles which started draining the Rangers' powers as he laughed maniacally.

At the Command Center Zordon and Alpha were watching the Rangers on the viewing globe. Alpha cried out "Aye ye ye Zordon Lord Zedd has the Rangers in his dark dimension and is draining their powers".

Zordon assured Alpha "Don't worry Alpha we just have to get a lock on the Rangers and teleport them back to the Command Center then we can". But before Zordon could finish the lights in the Command Center flickered off and back on as white electronic forcefield surrounded the Command Center.

At Zedd's palace Zedd gloated "Zordon you pathetic old fool do you think I didn't think you would try to interfere with my diabolical plan think again". Zedd continued "Now while the candles are draining the Rangers' powers and that fool Zordon and his bucket of bolts are trapped it's time for the next step of my plan".

Scorpina asked "What is it your vileness?". Zedd replied "Simple I just need to find five teenagers every bit as mean and nasty as Zordon's little sickingly sweet pipsqueaks are nice and cuddly". Finster asked "But where will you find such teenagers my lord?"

Meanwhile back at the road rally Bulk and his friends were lost. Bulk yelled out "Wait stop". When all five of them had stopped he yelled "We've been driving around the same spot for an hour now which one of you lame brains got us lost?"

Skull said "It wasn't me it must have been Randy" Randy yelled back "Yeah right numbskull it was you. You couldn't find sand at the beach". Cindy said, "Are you sure it wasn't Laurie she was the one who said this was the way". Laurie retorted "Look who's talking Ms. Slowpoke". Then five of them started yelling at each other indistinctly.

Lord Zedd was watching them and said, "Look at them arrogant self-centered disrespectful they're perfect". Then one by one Bulk and his friends were teleported away from the road rally and appeared in Zedd's palace.

Bulk cried out "What in the world just happened?" Randy yelled "Yeah man, where are we?". Cindy agreed "If we don't get answers someone's getting creamed" They then looked around and saw Zedd and his minions them proceed to huddle up and scream.

Zedd laughed and said, "Perfect that's just what I want from my warriors". Skull asked, "Warriors who's warriors?". Laurie agreed "Yeah we like a good fight but what makes you think we'll work for you?". Lord Zedd replied "Oh I have my ways" then shot them with purple lightning that caused their eyes to glow purple as they said monotonously "Hail Lord Zedd".

Lord Zedd gloated "Ahh that's what I want to hear". Then he turned to Finster Squatt and Baboo and ordered "I want you three to work on repairing and reprogramming the remains of the Rangers' Zords into my new Dark Zords for my new Rangers". Finster replied "Understood oh wicked one" and the three of them walked off.

Zedd then ordered "Now Goldar speed up the process of the candles". Goldar replied "As you wish master" and pushed the candles on the ground causing a fire that was speeding up the melting of the candles until they were completely gone and the Rangers demorphed.

At Zedd's palace one by one six beams of light in red green black blue yellow and pink entered Zedd's dark power crystal. Zedd laughed maniacally with glee. "Yes yes" he cried out "I will finally have my revenge on Zordon and crush that pathetic planet.

Zedd then ordered "Goldar take the Rangers to the outside of my palace I want them to see what I have in store personally". Goldar replied, "It shall be done my lord" and teleported himself and the Rangers out of the dark dimension.

The Rangers then found themselves in the desert on the moon trapped in an electron forcefield. Jason asked, "Oh man where are we now?". Tommy pointed at the moon palace and replied, "I think I know where". Kim said "Great Zedd's palace".

Zedd appeared and said "Ah welcome Rangers I'm glad you could come. You probably want to know what I did to you powers and Zords. Well to answer the first one". Zedd then teleported Bulk and his friends to his location.

Jason asked, "Bulk what are you guys doing here?". Zedd answered "I'm glad you asked Red Ranger I've turd these puny punks into a better stronger and darker version of what you five once where. Zordon picked five teenagers who embodied humanities greatest virtues to become Power Rangers and defend the Earth".

Zedd continued "So I found five teenagers of my own who embodied humanities greatest faults and transformed them into my own personal team of Dark Rangers completely under my control to destroy it as my ultimate revenge on Zordon"

One by one Bulk and the others each received a pair of black wrist mounted devices. Zedd called out "Now my Dark Rangers show these powerless pests what true power is." Bulk and the others then raised their arms and pulled out the keys on one device and inserted them in the other.

Randy called out "Lion", Cindy called out "Phoenix", Skull called out "Unicorn", Laurie called out "Griffin", and finally Bulk called out "Dragon". Then they were surrounded in green pink blue yellow and red flames that each formed a Ranger suit around them,

Zack cried out "Oh no". Zedd boasted "Yes behold the Dark Rangers powered by your powers and the dark power crystal they are the ultimate warriors of darkness and evil. And they will destroy your pitiful planet starting with you". Then Zedd and his minions laughed maniacally while the former Ranger could only watch in despair".

To be continued


	2. The Mutiny part 2

Power Rangers Thunder Chapter 2

The Mutiny part 2

Written by Justin Best

As Lord Zedd was laughing Finster, Squatt and Babboo teleported to the outside of the moon palace. Finster said cheerfully "We're done my lord. The Dark Zords are finished and ready when you are". Lord smirked and said, "Excellent now to show my new Rangers the Zords they will use to conquer Earth". Then Zedd fired a laser into the sky that turned into a screen showing various images.

Zedd then called out "Farkas Bulkmeier you will be the Red Dark Ranger with the power to control fire and wield the Dark Swords the Red Dragon Dark Zord is yours to command. Randall McCullens you will be the Green Dark Ranger with power of illusions your weapon will be the Dark Mace and the Green Lion Dark Zord shall be yours"

Zedd continued "Eugene Skullovich you shall become the Blue Dark Ranger with mastery over the forces of gravity and the power of the Dark Nunchcks you shall command the Blue Unicorn Dark Zord. Laurie Sanchez you are now the Yellow Dark Ranger with the power to manipulate time your weapon will be the Dark Whip and you shall pilot the Yellow Griffin Dark Zord

"And finally, Cindy O'Hanlon you shall be the Pink Dark Ranger able to control the power of wind your weapon will be the Dark Spear and you will have the power of the Pink Phoenix Dark Zord on your side. Not only that but each of you is equip with the Dark Daggers and Dark Sabers which can combine to form the Dark Blasters" Zedd continued.

"That's not all you five can also combine your powers to create the Dark Energy Orb attack that can finish off any of you opponents. and when your Zords combine they can become the monstrous Dark Megazord the ultimate weapon of evil" Lord Zedd concluded.

Jason called out to the Dark Rangers "Don't listen to him you guys". Tommy agreed "Lord Zedd's just using you. Once he destroys the world, he'll destroy you too." The Dark Rangers just laughed, and Randy said, "Yeah right Lord Zedd has promised us unlimited power once we destroy you and Angel Grove".

Then Lord Zedd fired a beam at the Rangers' forcefield and ordered "Now my Dark Ranger show these teenage has beens the true power of Lord Zedd and destroy them". Bulk replied, "With pleasure my lord". Then the Dark Rangers started punching and kicking at the former Rangers.

The former Rangers punched and kicked back to defend themselves. Billy called out to the Dark Rangers "Come on you guys you gotta fight it". Zack agreed "Don't let Lord Zedd control you". Bulk retorted "Enough words nothing can save you now".

The Dark Rangers and the former Dino Rangers kept fighting each other until Jason Billy and Zack flipped Bulk Randy and Skull over them, while Trini and Kim grabbed Laurie and Cindy by their arms and spun them around knocking all the Dark Rangers into each other.

Jason called out "Quick you guys the Morphers". The other Rangers agreed, and they took the morphers off the Dark Rangers. "What are you doing give those back at once or I'll crush you into moon dust" Zedd cried out while Tommy snuck up to him and took the dark power crystal causing the Dark Rangers to demorph.

Zedd cried out "No give that back at once. You fools have no idea what you're doing". Tommy retorted "We're taking our powers back you creep". Zack agreed you may have taken our Ranger powers". Jason added "But you can't take away why Zordon chose us in the first place".

Zedd growled "Maybe not but I still have Zordon's Command Center trapped in a electron field. Your misfit of a mentor can't help you now". Billy retorted "Maybe not but it's our turn to help him". Then the Rangers teleported away with Bulk and the others".

The Rangers reappeared in Angel Grove and turned on their communicators. Jason called out "Zordon answer us. Are you and Alpha okay?". Zordon replied "We are fine for the time being, but the electron field is rapidly compressing and soon it will destroy the Command Center and us within it".

Jason asked, "We took Zedd's dark power crystal will that be able to help?" Zordon replied "Perhaps if you were to throw it at the base of the forcefield it should short it out". The Rangers agreed and teleported to the outside of the Command Center.

Trini cried out "Oh no". Billy added "We don't have much time the forcefield's getting smaller". The Rangers hurried over to the forcefield and Tommy threw the dark power crystal at the bottom of the forcefield with all his strength causing the field to dissipate and breaking the crystal into five pieces.

The Rangers cheered. Zack said, "All right". Trini added "We did it". Inside the Command Center Alpha cheered "They did it Zordon the Rangers destroyed the forcefield". Zordon said "Ranger take the remains of the dark power crystal with you. There may still be chance to restore your powers". The Rangers picked up the pieces of the dark power crystal and walked back inside the Command Center.

Inside Jason asked, "Is it true Zordon?". Zack added "Yeah can you really restore our powers?". Zordon answered "Yes but first we must summon Quagmire". Then Quagmire appeared and said "Say my name and I appear now what brings Quagmire here?"

Zordon explained "Quagmire Lord Zedd has used magical candles and the dark power crystal to drain the Rangers' powers and turn them into the evil Dark Ranger powers. The Rangers defeated Zedd's Rangers, and took the dark power crystal but were forced to destroy to rescue myself and Alpha from Zedd's electron field"

Zordon continued "So now we must perform the ritual the Eltarian purification ritual". Quagmire agreed "Aye and to do it without a doubt you need my help to let you out". Then Quagmire and Alpha pulled out their purple crystals and put them into the console which began the process of releasing Zordon.

Once Zordon was freed from his time warp Zack asked, "Wait the Eltarian purification ritual?". Trini added "What's that?". Alpha explained "It's and ancient Eltarian ritual that can be used to turn magic that has been corrupted into evil magic back into good magic, but it was requires large amounts of good magic to work".

Billy replied, "So we can turn our powers back to good and use them again". Quagmire agreed "Billy you are right. Together we'll bring your powers back to light". And with that everyone left the Command Center for the outside.

Once outside Zordon explained "Now Ranger we must all sit in a circle and begin meditating". Kim asked "Meditate?". Zordon explained yes we must focus on our positive qualities like courage, hope, justice, love, wisdom, and honor then we can feed them into the remains of the dark power crystal and turn them into a force of good magic"

Tommy said, "We'll we don't have many other options". The other Rangers agreed, and they began the process of meditation. Red energy came from Jason into the crystal shards followed by green energy from Zack, blue from Billy, yellow from Trini, pink from Kim, and white from Tommy, Zordon, and Quagmire.

Then clouds began to darken the sky over where they were meditating and thunder and lighting came from the clouds and struck the remains of the dark power crystal merging with the positive energy being created by the Rangers, Zordon, and Quagmire.

When the lighting cleared the Rangers opened their eyes, and where the remains of the dark power crystal were now there were five crystal orbs. One red, the others green blue yellow and pink. The orbs then flew to the Rangers. The red orb to Jason, and the others to Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim.

The Rangers looked at the new power crystals as Zordon explained "Congratulations Rangers behold the Thunder power crystals. With them you will now be able to morph into the Thunder Power Rangers, now you can take the powers and weapons Zedd created for darkness and evil and us them for light and good".

Billy said, "Far out". Kim asked "But Zordon what about Tommy?". Zordon explained "I'm afraid Tommy's powers were diluted amongst the other Ranger powers to initially turn them into the Dark Ranger powers we must find another source of power for Tommy if he is to remain a Ranger".

Tommy said "Aww man it was great while it lasted. I just wish there was something I could still do". Jason assured "Him hey we found a way to bring back your powers before we'll find a way to bring them back again". Zordon said "Now Rangers we must return to the Command Center so that I may return to my time warp", and with that the Rangers, and their allies walked back into the Command Center.

Back on the moon Zedd was furious. He yelled "So those meddlesome Rangers were able to take their powers back and convert them back to good. Well I guess I just have to send Pipebrain after them some more". Pipebrain appeared in Angel Grove and said "Don't worry my evilness. I crushed those Rangers once I can do it again".

At the Command Center the alarms went off. The viewing globe once again showed Pipebrain rampaging Angel Grove. Kim said "Great not that tin head again". Zordon replied "I'm afraid so Rangers. Now that you have taken back your powers Zedd is now more determined to destroy you and Angel Grove".

Zordon added "He also sent another squadron of Z Putties to assist Pipebrain". Zack said "Don't worry Zordon we'll cream those clay brains". Jason agreed "You guys just finish reprogramming the zords". Zordon replied "Good luck and may the power protect you" as the Rangers teleported off.

Back at the road rally Bulk and his friends woke up. Bulk said, "Did someone get the license on that truck". Randy said "Man what happened", Laurie agreed "Yeah I just remember a bunch of monsters, and some guy in some weird leather outfit".

Skull added, "Yeah and I think the Rangers were there too bu they didn't have their costumes" Cindy agreed "Yeah I remember now, but I don't remember what they looked like". Then Bulk had an idea "No but I remember what they sounded like. Maybe we can use that to find out who they really are and then we'll be famous". The other agreed cheerfully.

Meanwhile the Rangers appeared in Angel Grove. Pipebrain gloated "Well Rangers I guess you must really like losing because I'm going crush you even harder now". Jason retorted "It's you whose getting crushed lame brain".

Pipebrain got angry and yelled "It's Pipebrain you power pipsqueaks". Then a swarm of Z Putties appeared and Pipebrain ordered "Z Putties destroy these rotten Rangers". Then the Rangers, and The Z Putties began punching and kicking each other.

Zach did a hip-hop routine while punching, kicking and evading Z Putties. Billy and Kim did cartwheels to evade Z Putties and kick them. Trini used karate chops, and roundhouse kicks on the Z Putties. While Jason rammed into Z putties and knocked them into each other.

Pipebrain said "Well well you dealt with them now you have to deal with me". Pipebrain then launched out more of his tentacles at the Rangers which grabbed onto them and lifted them up into the air. Then Pipebrain turned one of his tentacles into a pointed tip, and launched at the Rangers saying "This will really drive the point in".

Jason called out "Come on you guys we got new powers lets use them". The Rangers agreed, and they summoned their new morphers, and inserted the keys from the morphers on their left arms into the ones on their right arms.

Zack called out "Lion", Kim called out "Phoenix", Billy called out "Unicorn", Trini called out "Grifiin", and finally Jason called out "Dragon". Then the Rangers were covered in red green blue yellow and pink light transforming them into the Thunder Rangers.

The Rangers caused Pipebrain's tentacles to explode freeing them. The Rangers teleported and began posing. Jason called out "Red Thunder Ranger". Zack called out "Green Thunder Ranger", Billy called out "Blue Thunder Ranger", Trini called out "Yellow Thunder Ranger", and finally Kim called out "Pink Thunder Ranger". Then the Rangers all called out together "Power Rangers Thunder".

Pipebrain yelled out "So you think some fancy new costumes will help you beat me?". Jason retorted "No but this will". Then the Rangers leaped into action. Kim did a cartwheel and started punching and kicking some Z Putties before jumping on one and saying, "Take that you clay brains".

Zack called out "Thunder staff" and summoned a red staff that he used to hit some Z putties that were swinging swords at him while saying, "Have a nice trip" as he launched one. Billy was punching and kicking some more Z Putties as he did a backflip and said, "You're going to get a kick out of this". While Trini called out "Thunder staff" and started hitting some other Z Putties with her Thunder staff.

At the moon palace Zedd was watching and yelled "So those Rangers defeated my putties like they were made from Play Doh. Well we'll just see how they handle this". Lord Zedd then teleported to Angel Grove and yelled "You think my monster are tough Rangers? How about this".

Lord Zedd raised his arms and covered himself in green flames which then formed his red and silver muscle like suit. Zack called out "Oh man". Billy added "He changed". Zedd replied "Yes Rangers with the Power of dark magic I can summon my own suit of powered armor that is far more powerful than your pitiful suits".

Jason retorted "We'll see about that. You guys handle Zedd I'll deal with Pipebrain". The other Rangers said "Right" and summoned their Thunder staffs. Pipebrain then grabbed Jason with one of his tentacles and threw him.

Jason said, "All right you overgrown roto rooter I'm gonna make scrap out of you". Pipebrain retorted "Bring it on Ranger", and the two of them proceeded to punch and kick each other until Pipebrain struck Jason with one of his tentacles and launched him into some boxes.

Meanwhile Zedd summoned his silver Z staff and proceeded to hit the Rangers with it. Lord Zedd then gloated "Give up Rangers. You can't possible stop me". Zack retorted "Wanna bet" as the Rangers hit Zedd one at a time with their own staffs.

Jason got up and said, "Time to cut you down to size" as he summoned his Thunder dagger, and Thunder saber and slashed, and stabbed at Pipebrain. But Pipebrain grabbed Jason's Thunder dagger, grabbed Jason with his tentacle, and threw Jason around.

Jason said "Gotta get my weapons back". Then Jason put his hands together which caused the Thunder dagger, and Thunder saber to come back to him. Jason then freed himself by slicing Pipebrains tentacle. Jason then said "You're going to get a charge out of this" as lighting appeared and struck Pipebrain. Then Jason said, "How about a hot foot" and shot fire from his weapons that knocked back Pipebrain.

Zedd then fired lightning bolts from his staff that caused explosions around the Rangers. Zedd then gloated "What's the matter Rangers can't take the heat?". Zack then retorted "All right Zedd you might hit hard but we'll hit harder".

Zack then called out "Illusion power" shooting out a green mist that covered Zedd. Zedd cried out "All right you bothersome Rangers come on out right now". Then the Rangers came out and hit Zedd with their staffs but when Zedd hit back with his staff it was as if the Rangers didn't exist. Zedd cried out "How this can't be".

Then Billy called out "Gravity power" and fired a whirlwind of blue energy that sent Zedd into the air. Zedd cried out "Get me down this instant". Billy quipped "All right if you ask" and sent Zedd back down to Earth enough force to hurt him.

Next Trini said, "Time power". Zedd called out "What are you going to do now?". Then time started reversing to before Zack, and Billy hit him with their powers causing Zedd to once again be hit by the Rangers attacks.

Finally, Kim said, "Wind power" and a pink whirlwind appeared, and Kim quipped "This will blow you way Zedd" as the whirlwind threw Zedd with enough force to cause him to demorph. Lord Zedd got back up and cried out "Okay Rangers you may have beat me this time, but I'll be back", and teleported away.

The Rangers regrouped as Pipebrain started sparking as his eye, and the mouth on his tentacle opened releasing blue flames that materialized as the captured children. Jason cheered "All right Zordon we rescued the children from Pipebrain".

At the moon palace Zedd was watching the Rangers and said "The Rangers haven't defeated me yet" as he summoned another silver orb and threw it to Pipebrain who threw it on the ground and once again grew into a giant. Pipebrain kicked at the Rangers knocking them back and tried to hit them with his tentacle. Zack said, "Oh man this guy is tough".

Zordon then said, "Jason we have finished reprogramming Zedd's Dark Zords into the Thunder Zords use your Dragon Thunderzord to fight Pipebrain". Jason pulled out his Thunder saber and yelled out Dragon Thunderzord Power".

Just then a giant red robot dragon appeared in the sky. Jason said, "Oh man that's awesome". Zack agreed "Cool man". Jason then combined his Thunder saber and Thunder dagger into his Thunder blaster and fired out an energy rope that tied to the Dragon Thunderzord pulling Jason onto it.

Jason called out "Okay Dragon Thunderzord it's time trash this trophy" as he jumped into the cockpit. Pipebrain retorted "I'd like to see you try Ranger". The Dragon Thunderzord flew around slashing Pipebrain with its claws.

Pipebrain mocked "Is that the best you got" then fired some lasers at the Red Dragon Thunderzord but the Dragon Thunderzord evaded it. Then the Dragon Thunderzord started breathing fire on Pipebrain. Zordon then said, "Jason your Thunderzord has a warrior mode use it". Jason agreed "Convert to warrior mode". The Dragon Thunderzord then folded itself transforming into a humanoid robot warrior.

Billy said, "That's amazing". Zack said, "Come on guys we got our own Thunderzords let's use them". Zack called out "Lion Thunderzord Power", Kim said "Phoenix Thunderzord Power", Billy yelled "Unicorn Thunderzord Power", and finally Trini went "Griffin Thunderzord Power"

One by one a green robot lion, a pink robot phoenix, a blue robot unicorn, and a yellow robot griffin appeared. The Rangers formed their Thunder blasters and use them jump on the Thunderzords and jumped into their cockpits. The Rangers then called out "Thunderzord Assault team Power up".

Jason called out "All right Pipebrain I'm going to pummel you. You second place prize". Pipebrain retorted "You may have been lucky this far, but your luck has run out". Zordon said "Jason when your Thunderzord is in warrior mode it can follow what ever movements you make". Jason replied "All right time to try this out".

The Dragon Thunderzord and Pipebrain then charged at each other and started punching and kicking each other. The Dragon Thunderzord started karate chopping Pipebrain as Jason yelled "Take that, and this and that". Then the Dragon Thunderzord kicked Pipebrain knocking him on the ground.

Jason cheered "All right we got him". Then Pipebrain's eye opened back up, and he got up and mocked "That's what you think Ranger" and wrapped the Dragon Thunderzord with his tentacle. Then Pipebrain mocked "Here's something shocking" and put his hand to his tentacle electrocuting the Dragon Thunderzord

Jason then called out "It's time for some Thunder staff power". Then the Dragon Thunderzord summoned its Thunder staff and sliced Pipebrains tentacle freeing itself and knocking Pipebrain on the ground.

The Dragon Thunderzord then start slashing and stabbing Pipebrain with its Thunder Staff. Then the Dragon Thunderzord used its staff a pole to kick Pipebrain. Jason called out "Time to finish this". The Dragon Thunderzord then spun its hand around so fast it caused the Thunder staff to charge with red energy. The Dragon Thunderzord then slashed at Pipebrain causing him to spark and explode.

The Rangers cheered as Jason said. "All right we got him". On the moon Zedd was watching and retorted "That's what you think Rangers. But let's see how you do against a supercharged Pipebrain". Lord Zedd then fired more electricity at the road rally trophy bringing it back to life as an already giant blue Pipebrain.

Billy called out "Oh no Zedd brought back Pipebrain". Trini added "And he's more powerful than ever". Pipebrain then began rampaging across Angel Grove. Pipebrain then mocked "What are you Rangers doing to do now?".

Zordon then said "Rangers now is the time to combine your Zords into the might Thunder Megazord". The Rangers agreed "Right Thunder Megazord Power now". Then the Thunderzords became armor that merged with the Dragon Thunderzord forming the Thunder Megazord.

Pipebrain mocked "Let's see what you got Rangers".Jason retorted "All right scrap face we will". Then the Thunder Megazord and Pipebrain charged at each other and started punching each other. The Thunder Megazord then knocked down Pipebrain.

Jason called out "Okay guys it's time for the Power Sword". The other Rangers agreed "Right". Then they all said, "Thunder Sword Power now". Then the Thunder Megazord pulled out it's sword and charged it with yellow energy. The Rangers called out "Take this" as the Thunder Megazord slashed Pipebrain causing him to glow and explode.

At the moon palace Zedd was furious he yelled out "You fools. You Miserable fools. I had the perfect plan to destroy the Rangers and you ruined it". Zedd continued "Perhaps I should have just left that jar floating in space"

Squatt "Please oh Rotten one anything but that". Babboo agreed "I'm sure we'll get the Rangers next time". Zedd screamed and said, "Who's tentacle do I have to clip to get some halfway decent minions in this galaxy".

At the Command Center Zordon said "Congratulations Rangers not only did you find a way to make your powers stronger than ever, but you have proven that even without your powers you are still warriors of justice and goodness". Jason replied "Thanks Zordon".

Zack asked, "Is there anyway to give Tommy some new powers". Zordon replied "I'm afraid not Rangers at this time I'm afraid Tommy may never be a Ranger again". Tommy replied "Hey it's okay guys like Zordon said this whole experience taught us we didn't need the cosmic power to be heroes".

Tommy continued "Besides I guess the choice is made for me. I guess I'm going back to Crossworld City". Jason said, "We're going to miss you bro". Tommy replied "Hey I'm going to miss you guys too. But hey we'll still be friends, and maybe something will work out for me in Crossworld City".

The Rangers then put their hands together and yelled "Power Rangers". Then Zack said "Hey you guys the road rally's still going. We gotta get back". Tommy agreed "Yeah sorry Zordon we still have to finish that". The Rangers then teleported off.

At the road rally the trophy returned to its original state in its original position as Principal Caplan said, "Oh well there it is". Then the first team arrived at the finish line followed by more teams until finally the Rangers team appeared.

The Rangers pulled off their helmets as Zack said, "Aww man I can't believe we lost". Jason assured him "Hey if this taught us anything it's that it doesn't matter if you lose as long as you keep trying". Billy agreed "You can say that again".

Just then Bulk's team appeared driving backwards. They took of their helmets as Bulk cheered "All right losers you're looking at this year's winners". The Rangers laughed and Randy asked, "What's so funny". Zack replied you guys came in last". Bulk and his friends realized what happened and screamed in despair.

The End.


End file.
